The Traditional Approach
by 80jj
Summary: The holidays are all about traditions; what to eat, what to wear, what to put up, what to sing, and what to give. So it's with the assurance of a good friend that Sammy uses an old tradition to tell her husband a very special piece of news. TrentxSamey oneshot for Christmas, read and review please!


**This goes out to all my friends, followers, and fellow TrentxSamey lovers! I said in the last chapter of "For the Longest Time," that I'd write a special little something featuring the couple for Christmas and here it is! Hope everyone is having a happy holiday!**

**I don't own Total Drama**

* * *

><p>"Oh this is hopeless! I'll never have these finished before Trent gets home!"<p>

Sammy Prescott-Travis was frustrated. Frustrated because of how tedious, how arduous, and how very difficult the process of knitting was proving to be for her. Tossing the pair of needles that had become hopelessly tangled up in yarn on the bed she was sitting on, the woman flopped onto her back and moaned.

"What am I going to do?!"

Strewn around on the floor were several other pairs of knotted needles, indicating that Sammy had been at the task for quite a long time. The young woman looked at the mess and could feel tears of anguish well up in her eyes. Today was proving to be a very stressful day for her indeed.

Why wouldn't it be a stressful day though? It was after all Christmas Eve. Not only that, but it was also her first Christmas Eve as a married woman.

The reality show known infamously as Total Drama might have still been airing internationally, but Sammy had not been a competitor on it for quite a long time. Due to her relatively short amount of time playing coupled with her kind, non-scheming nature, the narcissistic host Chris McLean did not deem her worthy of being brought back to fight for a million dollars. Sammy did not mind though, as she was able to spend the time getting to know fellow former contestants who weren't too different than her. One in particular she had grown to love so much, that she felt to be on top of the world when he proposed.

Trent Travis, a cool, calm, and collected young man who knew his way around a guitar was one of the first people Sammy had met following her disqualification from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island and she honestly did have a physical attraction to him for quite awhile before actually meeting him. However, unlike several squealing fans who terrified Trent, Sammy became his friend before anything else. By doing so, she learned of his flaws that prevented him from being classified as perfect. But that did not necessarily mean that he wasn't perfect for her.

They had started dating some weeks after they first met and though they had fallen in deep, real love by the end of that first year, they promised not to talk about any ideas of marriage, for their parents' sake.

It wasn't until Sammy had graduated college, two years after Trent himself finished that he got down on his knee and asked her to be his wife. Though their relationship had gone through some bumps here and there, Sammy didn't have to think twice before saying yes and kissing Trent with a fiery passion.

Their wedding was back in May and ever since the honeymoon, Sammy had been thinking excitedly of just the two of them spending a romantic Christmas together. Now, seven months later Sammy wasn't too far from completely breaking down and curling into the fetal position.

She looked at her botched attempts at knitting baby booties and sighed. Why was she driving herself mad over such a thing when she could easily just have bought a pair? She had done it before when going to the baby showers of her old Total Drama friends. The answer was simple. She wanted the booties to be special, not because they were for someone else's baby, but for her own.

Sammy was pregnant with Trent's child.

What worried her even more than her failure at knitting was the fact that she hadn't even told her husband yet when she had known for almost an entire week. She was scared to tell him, as they agreed to wait a couple of years before attempting to have children. Clearly, fate believed that they only needed to wait seven months.

It wasn't as if she thought that Trent would leave her over being pregnant, it was the fact that she hadn't told him when she had found out. She was afraid of how hurt he would be as they were not a couple that kept secrets from one another.

Sammy picked herself up off the bed to look at the time. It was a quarter to three meaning Trent would be home soon.

Instead of becoming a professional musician like many of his friends and family expected, Trent instead chose the more grounded career of teaching music. Though classes had been over for a few days now, it was tradition at the high school where he worked that the faculty have their annual Christmas office party on the 24th.

The only reason Trent hadn't asked Sammy to come to the party with him was because of a new football coach that the school had hired at the beginning of the semester; Rudolph Jackson. Better known as Lightning, another Total Drama veteran, he was both obnoxious and conceited but still more tolerable than his wife who was the real reason Sammy was staying home.

Amy, Sammy's cruel elder sister who for years had dubbed her with the insulting nickname, "Samey," served as more than a good enough reason to not go to the party and work on the booties. Though Sammy hated the thought of her husband having to put up with such overbearing people alone, she knew he'd forgive her. Well, she hoped anyway.

Picking up a fresh pair of needles and bundles of green wool-yarn (she was so grateful she had bought so many), Sammy reluctantly began another try. As she worked, her mind went back to all of the friends she had gone to for advice when she first saw the results of the pregnancy test.

Her oldest friend Jasmine she couldn't actually go to as she had moved back to her home in Australia a long time ago. They did however have a rather...interesting conversation on the phone.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Just clear your mind of anything that'll doubt or distract you," she had said. "Once you do that, all that's left is for you to face Trent head on and tell him." A sudden shriek followed by an animalistic call Sammy didn't recognize caused her to pull the phone away from her ear._

_"Aw crikey!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I'll talk ya later Sammy, we've got a situation here." _

_The Australian hadn't hung up the phone though, which allowed Sammy to hear what was happening._

_"That isn't your joey ya crazy 'roo! That's my husband! Shawn, hang on!"_

**_-End of__ Flashback-_**

Though Jasmine had given her good advice before, Sammy honestly wasn't sure the direct approach wasn't the best thing to do considering it had already been two days since she had seen the test results. She decided to see what some of her other friends would say instead.

Ella's suggestion of singing the news to Trent was very sweet and quite fitting given his passion for music, but Sammy dismissed it considering how often her nerves had ruined her attempts to sing, be they public or private.

Dawn's idea of using tea leaves to project the message was also a bust. The last time Trent had some of the tea that Dawn had brewed herself, he had an allergic reaction and broke into an awful rash which resulted in him swearing off all kinds of tea.

Eventually, Sammy found herself going to the person whom no one expected to for help; the last girl Trent had dated before her, Gwen. Despite initially being awkward around the ex of her crush, Sammy actually got along with her rather well before she realized it. Gwen might not have had the warmest exterior, but she had a good heart that allowed Sammy to see that there was no reason to fear her.

Trent himself had rid himself of any discomfort around Gwen long before Sammy had even met her. Though they may not have worked as a couple, they were nevertheless steadfast friends.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"If I know anything about Trent, it's that he appreciates a nice tradition," Gwen had told her as they shared a table at a coffeehouse. "Think of the way he's given you special news or presents. A little corny, but sentimental."_

_Sammy nodded before taking a sip of her hot cocoa. It made sense as Trent could be old-fashioned, sometimes but not too often. At one of their dates she had to practically force him to let her pay the bill instead of doing so himself. If she let him pay for everything, Trent would have an incredibly light wallet._

_"So, what kind of traditions are there when it comes to having babies?" she had asked. "I mean, besides a shower obviously."_

_Gwen appeared thoughtful as she took a swig of her latte. "Well I can always offer you the same suggestion my grandma offered me when I found out that Geoff and I were having a baby," she replied._

_Sammy shrugged. "At this point, I'll listen to anything. You _don't _wanna know what Anne Maria and Dakota said I should do."_

_The gothic woman smiled as she began to mime knitting something. _

_"Back in her day it was apparently customary to show the husband a booty to symbolize the pregnancy," she explained. "Given how close Trent was with his grandparents I'm positive that it'll work._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

That had been just the day before, so Sammy decided to go with Gwen's idea. Ever since Trent had left that morning she had been trying as hard as she could to knit at least one booty. Aside from the fact that she didn't want to keep it a secret any longer, she did not want one of her friends blabbing the news to him the next day at the Total Drama Reunion/Christmas party.

She looked down to see her work and thought for a minute that she was dreaming. In her deep thinking she had knitted the perfect bootie! It was the right size, the right shape, nothing seemed wrong with it!

"What?" she gasped, with her jaw slack. "How, how did this happen?"

"Hi there Sugar Plum, I'm home!"

Hearing her husband come in reminded Sammy of all the botched knitting that was strewn across the floor. Frantically picking them up and throwing them into her closet, she then picked up the one success and tucked it behind her back. _"Definitely now or never time,"_ she thought.

She walked into the living room just in time to see Trent taking off his coat, appearing to be just a little worn out. "Hi there Babydoll," he greeted cheerfully. He then started to unravel the scarf on his neck. "How was your day?"

"Better than yours by the looks of it," she answered playfully, her hands still behind her back. "I'm sorry that you had to put up with Lightning and Amy by yourself. Any way I can make it up to you?"

Trent waved her off with a smile. "Aw it's fine," he said before taking a seat on the couch. "If you had come your sister wouldn't have waited two minutes before starting the usual routine of how she's with a 'famous former pro and you're with a hack that backed away from the big time.'"

"But if you're insisting," he raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind a batch of your fruitcake muffins for breakfast tomorrow." The two shared a laugh before Trent finally realized that his wife was hiding something.

"You mind telling me what's behind your back?" he asked. Sammy swallowed the lump in her throat, ignored her slightly shaking knees, and brought out what she had made.

"Well I know Christmas isn't for another day," she began, holding it up for him to see. "I think it's time you knew of a gift we both received this year..."

* * *

><p>One year later twins Marie and Donny Travis enjoyed their very first Christmas with their loving parents, each wearing a pair of warm green booties lovingly crafted for them by their mother.<p>

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's done. Not too shabby for the first oneshot I've written in who knows how long. A little corny sure but who really minds such a thing around the holidays? And yes in this universe, Gwen hooked up with Geoff after they were released from their Total Drama contracts. Don't worry about Bridgette though, she's in a happy relationship with DJ. (Though they weren't mentioned in the story) I tend to share many headcanons with Light of the Dawn and think the couples would work if Gidgette ever ended. As for Annie and Dakota's suggestion for Sammy's dilemma, I'll leave that up to your imaginations. <strong>

**I hope everyone enjoys this and that you're all having a Merry Christmas! And Happy Hanukkah! And Happy Kwanzaa! And...Well I can't think of anymore.**


End file.
